


Acting

by Lucy_1991



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love L so much ahh, I promise, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Serial Killers, Smut, Top L, Trust Issues, even though Light killed L, fuck knows, i think, it's good, just read it, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: This is just pure smut, like honestly...I don't really like Light, but in this I didn't write him as an asshole or anything, so no worries Light fans <3Umm, what else? I love this ship even though Light basically -SPOILER- killed L, so yeahUhh... enjoy?





	Acting

**Author's Note:**

> Author was listening to Crossfire by Stephen while writing this shitty fic
> 
> I just finished watching L and I wrote this fic to cope with - SPOILER - L's death... My baby deserved better

"Stay still." L muttered against Light's neck, his hands holding the other's above his head. Light made an annoyed sound that turned into a whimper when L bit his skin.

"Fuck, hurry up then!" L pressed a knee between Light's legs and, freeing a hand, he grabbed L's shirt. "Shit..." One of L's hands let go of Light's wrists and slowly made it's way down his arm, face and sides. The younger boy shivered and gasped as L started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You really are vocal." He remarked matter-of-factly and scraped his nails along Light's stomach. The chain that was still clinging between them slid along Light's throat and he let out a shameless moan at the feeling of cold metal touching his hot skin. "You like that?"

"Wh... what?" It took a moment for Light's brain to catch up with the question. "The chain?"

"Obviously." L's voice was flat as usual. He lifted his head to look into the other's eyes. Now, _this_ was an interesting development.

"I, uh... Yeah... I guess." Light mumbled, avoiding eye-contact.

Did he really, though? L was searching his face, looking for signs of a lie. If Light really was Kira, it wasn't very likely that he would enjoy being restrained. But then again, Light is also a bottom, so that's a thing again that doesn't fit the Kira persona. This might lessen the percentage of the likelihood of Light being the killer but L wanted more proof.

In a quick motion he brought up his hands to grab the chain and brought it down to Light's neck. He planted both of his hands on either side of his throat so the metal would rest on it. He didn't push it down hard, though.

"Are you lying?" He asked, his face still expressionless.

"What? No! Why do you keep accusi-" His sentence was cut off along with his air. The chain dug into his skin, making it much harder to breathe. He let out a strangled sound, hands flying to L's thighs, grasping the fabric of his pants.

"And you also like to pull on my clothes." L leaned close to Light's face and ghosted his lips along the other's, keeping eye-contact. Light's face was turning slightly red from the loss of air and he started tapping on L's leg frantically. "It would still take some time for you to pass out." He stated, starting to move his leg against Light's obvious bulge. "Just a second more." He said and after a moment, he slightly lifted the chain.

Air flowed into Light's lungs and he started coughing. L sat up and tilted his head to the side in interest.

"I thought that you said you liked it." He declared, inspecting the red line along Light's neck.

"Yeah, the chain, but not being suffocated!" Light yelled, voice still hoarse from the pressure that was put on his windpipe. "I almost fainted, you idiot!"

"You don't trust me?" There wasn't any hurt in his voice, only curiosity. Even though the answer was obvious, he still wanted to hear what Light would say.

"Do you really want a honest answer to that?" Of course Light didn't trust him. L didn't trust Light either. This is just how their relationship was.

"No, I was just checking something." L muttered and went back to their previous position, but placing much less pressure on his throat this time. It was harder for Light to breathe but he wouldn't pass out at all. "Better?" After some hesitation, Light nodded uncertainly.

So he didn't enjoy this so much after all. Seems like the percentage stays where it was. However, the fact that Light doesn't like this doesn't stop L from continuing. In fact, it spurs him on even more. He wants to see how long Light can keep up this submissive act.

Light truly is the most fascinating killer he's ever encountered.

But how could he test how far this act can really go? How far until Kira's pride couldn't take it anymore? Ah, an idea.

"Can I have a request?" He asked, a hand replacing his knee, squeezing tightly. Light's breath hitched before answering.

"What is it?" It was much easier now that the metal wasn't on his neck. Secretly, Light was quite relieved.

"Call me 'sir.'" Even though he kept his face expressionless, L was laughing inside. He could see Light's eyes widen. Was it excitement or shock? Probably the latter.

"You want me to call you..?" He really didn't want to say that. But he had to keep up the act. Shit. "How kinky can you be?"

"Me? You are the one who enjoys the chain."

"I don-" Light cut himself off before he could say anything stupid.

"Is it too submissive for you, Kira?"

So that was what he was getting at. Kira, huh? Fine, if he wanted to play dirty, Light could play dirty too.

"Not at all, _sir_." L let a little smirk play on his lips. He kissed Light forcefully and unzipped the other's fly. Breaking away, he climbed off him and pulled the pants off completely, leaving Light in only his underwear and an unbuttoned shirt. In an almost predatory fashion, he crawled back between Light's legs and placed kisses above the waistband of his briefs.

Hooking a finger in it, he pulled the underwear off too, throwing it next to the jeans. L kept eye-contact with Light as he ran his tongue along his length. Light moaned and tangled his fingers in L's surprisingly soft locks, tugging slightly.

"Fuck, Ryuzaki..." L closed his slender fingers around Light's cock and started to pump it fast.

"That's not my name right now." Light whined and threw back his head, closing his eyes.

"Sorry, sir..." It still felt almost painful to say this, but Light was nothing if not a good actor.

As Light couldn't see him, L let a smile spread across his face. Getting the other to call him a name like that was a small victory for him, really. Leaning down, he took Light into his mouth in one quick movement, and L could hear him moaning loudly, the hand in his hair tightening. He bobbed his head fast until he could feel Light tense under him.

Without a warning, the boy came down L's throat. Pulling off, L climbed on top of him again and smashed their lips together. Light felt the bitter taste on L's tongue and grimaced a bit.

"You don't like you own taste, Kira?" L asked after breaking the kiss, black eyes sparkling.

Light groaned and spun them around so he was on top of L.

"You taste better." He stated before kissing the other.

"You didn't deny being Kira."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, kudos, whatever...
> 
> Love y'all <3


End file.
